


#sevendaysofrobron

by reinacadeea



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M, chapter warnings in description, general emmerdale population, specific characters included
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 02:34:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3511976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinacadeea/pseuds/reinacadeea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>the futures that might be, will be, or can be</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. monday

**Author's Note:**

> chrissie is pregnant. our boys react.

1) Chrissie is pregnant

-

Aaron is silent and Robert stares at him despairingly. He wants to reach out and touch him, comfort him. He doesn't want this silent Aaron who's shocked into silence

"Tell me what to do," Robert urges him and it hurts that he has to stoop that low.

Aaron's back is turned towards him, head in his hands. "I was going to ask you today to leave her. How can I now?"

"You can ask me that!" Robert says and he wants it too. He wants to be with Aaron everyday. He wants to talk to him and ask him about his day. He doesn't want to be a father.

"But you are now," Aaron says and he didn't even realise he spoke out loud. "It's a little child that needs your attention and your love."

"But I want you more!" Robert says heartfelt and crawls over the bed to Aaron.

Aaron flinches and moves further away. "You don't mean that. Do you want the baby to be like you - bitter and jealous over someone else, because daddy loved Andy more? How can you want that for your child? Your own flesh and blood?"

Robert rubs his eyes in frustration. As always, Aaron cuts right to the core and catches Robert exactly where it hurts.

Aaron finally turns around and folds his hands on both sides of Robert's head, forcing him to stare at each other - no secrets, no nothing. "If Chrissie finds out about us now, she won't let you see the baby. Can you live with that?"

He can't. The thought of not having spoken to his dad for years before his death still haunts him to this day. The thought of having a little child depending on him to feed it and clothe it, scare the flaming shit out of him but he wants to do it.

He wants to face it with Aaron.

"Maybe we should give up," Aaron says and falls back into the bed.

Robert follows his lead and they stare at the ceiling together. "I can have both," he says, but it sounds weak to his own ears.

"You can't," Aaron says.

"It's over then. Definitely over," Robert says and takes Aaron's hand.

Aaron runs his thump over Roberts knuckles and if it's the last time Robert will enjoy it. He has to.

-  
-


	2. tuesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 2 - aaron finds someone else

-

He's always heard about missing your chance. Yet he's never really believed that if you don't fight hard enough for it, it won't come your way.

Aaron packs his things on a Tuesday while he watches on silently, sitting on a sofa they bought together. It's amicable all things considered, even though his insides are bursting out of his body and not in the good way.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he asks because Aaron has always had the answers. Aaron always knows about things that Robert doesn't quite get. It's what made them good, but it's also what made them bad.

He can also tell that Aaron is putting on a brave face.

"Go out, fall in love again," Aaron says and his voice is shaking. He leaves with a last sad look Robert's way and then he's gone for good.

Six months later, Robert feels that maybe he's gotten back on track. There is no more drinking, no more bad decisions and he feels like he can breathe again. They even get along and talk in the pub like regular mates. They both stood godfather to Vic and Adam's baby.

It even feels like maybe Aaron is coming back to him, very slowly and maybe one day. There is a lot of maybes in his life, but Aaron is a sure thing in his mind - it's something stable and treasured. It's the most real relationship he's ever had.

"I have a boyfriend," Aaron says tentatively over a pint and Robert's dream future crumbles. "I wanted to tell you myself."

Robert's eyes blurs and his heart rate quickens. Yet, he's numb.

"I want you to meet him," Aaron says and he sounds unsure.

"Don't..." Robert says and his fingers are holding the table, knuckles turning white. "I don't think it's a good idea."

Aaron searches his face. "I don't want to keep it a..."

"I'll ruin it," Robert interrupts him. "You know I'll ruin it. The jealousy. It will eat me alive."

"I can't lose what we've got, Robert, but I can't keep something like this a secret." Aaron is understanding and kind, but it doesn't feel any sort of good at all.

"Then be with me instead," Robert pleads.

Aaron closes his eyes and he's so kind. "You know that I love you," he says very softly. "But I can't open myself up that kind of love again. I don't want to die when I'm with him. That's how it's supposed to be, innit? It's not supposed to hurt all the time."

Robert stands up and mashes the chair into the wall, starting a tirade of swear words from Chas and Diane. Aaron sits back in surprise, but the worst part is he looks resigned, like he expected Robert to react like that. Like he knew Robert still loved him too much.

"It's supposed to burn, Aaron!" he shouts and pounds his chest, right above his heart. "Go back to your lacklustre new life, see if you want come back when you're bored."

"I won't come back," Aaron says and Robert can see it in his eyes. He means it now. He might not in the future, but as he's speaking, he truly believes in that new boyfriend of his.

Robert crouches down in front of him and he searches Aaron's face for anything, anything at all.

"I want to be your friend, Robert, but I won't hide. I can't hide anymore," Aaron says resigned.

"I can't be your friend," Robert tells him.

"But we have been these last couple of months."

Robert shakes his head no. "No, I've been waiting. You moved on without me."

Aaron stands up. "I'm sorry," he says and walks away and this time it seems a lot more final than the last time.

"Yeah. me too," Robert says after him, but Aaron won't hear.

Andy comes up behind him and offers him a pint in solidarity and Robert wants the pity. He wants to feel all of it, because at least then he's feeling something. He's got a feeling he won't be feeling anything for a long time.

-  
-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> loving the new spoilers coming our way! congrats on the award, beautiful fandom people


	3. wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> day 3 - robert goes to prison for katie's murder. victoria POV
> 
> chapter specific warnings: mentions of aaron's mental health,

-

He doesn't look well, Victoria notes. He's gaunt and red-eyed and runs his hands together nervously. He can't even meet her eyes.

"How are you?" she tries out when he sits down in front of her.

"How's Aaron?" he says and his legs are thumping up and down. "He won't take my calls."

She sighs in sympathy and wonders if Robert really deserves to know or if she should just leave him wondering while he rots in prison. He honestly doesn't deserve her sympathy, but it's sort of admirable this singled-mindedness he has towards Aaron. It's loyal.

"He's living on Butler's Farm now," she tells him tentatively and he finally focuses his full attention on her, eyes boring into hers. "He's trying to get back on his feet."

"Adam is watching over him then," Robert says. "That's good."

It hasn't been, not to her and Adam. They've suffered because of it and Victoria is close to giving up ultimately. It feels like it's not worth it.

"Have you thought about talking with Andy?" she asks.

He avoids her eyes again and resumes his former agitation. "I want to see Aaron."

"You can't see Aaron!"

He breathes in sharply, but she still feels like she's lost his attention.

"You've lost that right," she says. "He had to go back to the psych ward because of you and what you made him do. He's never going to forgive you. Neither am I."

"He's always been weak," Robert says slowly, staring at a point over her head. "He stared at the abyss and he liked it. He got addicted to me being worried about him. Can't you see what he's made me into? I can't stop thinking about him."

"No one should love like that," she remarks and she's scared.

He laughs bitterly. "It's too late now, isn't it? It's much too late."

He motions for the guards to take him away and he doesn't spare her a glance, only leaving a folded piece of paper on his seat.

Victoria cautiously gets up and grasps the paper, looking around and puts it in her back pocket. She leaves the prison and feels better for leaving the place. She wants to go home and shower - she wants to leave the stench of what Robert has done inside. She only went for Andy's sake anyway.

The note burns in her pocket and it's not until she's gone to bed much later that night that she gathers up enough courage to open it.

Dear Aaron,  
I'm sorry it got to this. I'm sorry I couldn't spare you. I'm angry at you for letting me confess. I'm sorry for confessing, I'm sorry you're hurting. I'm angry that you couldn't get over it. I'm sorry I couldn't let you go. I'm angry I couldn't let you go. I'm angry I'm sorry. I'm sorry I'm angry.  
I'm angry at you.  
I'm sorry for you.  
And for us. I'm sorry that the first time I have ever acted openly selflessly, I had to go to prison and you had to go to hospital.  
I'm NOT sorry for loving you. You are my one true love and maybe that is why I can't be selfish.  
I hope Victoria will bring you this and maybe someday she will love someone a lot better than I ever did without two dead people hanging over our heads.  
Please come and visit. I need you.  
Your Rob.

Her heart is hammering when she hides the note. Robert does not love and Aaron will go to him if he reads it. Maybe it's selfish to hide it.

Maybe it's just better.

-  
-


	4. thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> five years later, diane's funeral
> 
> chapter specific warning: infidelity

-

He almost doesn't expect Robert to show. He waits for it, but as the day comes closer, Robert still hasn't made an appearance. Aaron and Adam tries to help as much as they can, but it's clear that Andy wants his brother there.

Andy has even pleaded Aaron to call him, just to get some sort of reaction out of Robert. Aaron got it, silent breathing on the other end of the phone while he talked about how much Andy needed him. He won't tell Andy that. It's better that he thinks Robert has abandoned him again, like the last time.

Louis is making the full English when there is a knock on the door and Aaron looks on blearily as he goes to open it.

"Does Aaron Livesy live here?"

Aaron gets up and nearly runs to the door, almost pushing his boyfriend out of the way. Robert doesn't look good, mostly tired and red-eyed. But he accepts the hug Aaron gives him, folding his arms around him and holding on tight.

"I'm sorry," Aaron says over tea, Robert munching on toast. He's been on a plane for the entire night and not felt like eating.

"It's hitting me a lot harder than I thought it would," Robert reveals and gives Louis a quick once-over. "You're the new one then? The boyfriend?"

Louis puffs up his chest a bit tilts his head in defiance. "Is that a problem?"

Robert cracks an impressed smile. "Not today," he says.

"Robert," Aaron sighs warningly and Robert nods. He won't make trouble.

Adam and Ross makes an appearance shortly after. They look surprised to see Robert there, but there is no bad blood on the day of Diane's funeral. They walk to the church side-by-side, Robert sticking close to Aaron's side, like he wants Aaron to be a shield. There is a certain companionship in the whole thing and Aaron tries to convey how proud he is of Robert for coming at all. He looks good as ever in all black, grown-up and proud.

It's all worth it for the way Andy and him cling to each other.

"Why didn't he go to see his brother first?" Louis asks when they watch the casket coming closer.

"Because some things never change," Adam offers and Aaron is happy he doesn't have to explain the depth and strength of his relationship with Robert. He may not have seen Robert for over a year, but it doesn't lesson what they have always been to each other.

The funeral is classy and sombre, just as Diane would have wanted, with a pint at The Woolpack to celebrate her life. Marlon has taken over the joint ownership with Chas and it will go on in Diane's memory for a long time.

Robert is silent for a lot of it and it's not until it has all winded down that Aaron offers him a place to stay for the night. Louis will have to understand, because Robert is important too.

Aaron offers him whisky and watches in silence as Robert spends most of the night pouring over Diane's financial papers.

"Stay," he says and he is not even surprised that it's come out of his mouth. He's been thinking about it for a while, calling and asking Robert to come back to his family and friends. "Andy has forgiven you."

Robert looks up with a pained expression. "I don't..."

"Please," Aaron interrupts. "I don't want you to leave again."

"What about what's-his-face? Louis? Won't he have a problem?" Robert asks tentatively while still managing to put a lot of bitterness on Louis' name,

"He's just a bloke," Aaron tells him with a shrug.

Robert searches his face. "Do you love him?"

Maybe, sometimes when he forgets that Robert exists. Louis is good and kind and he loves Aaron with abandon and doesn't care about all the history spreading through the village. Aaron feels safe with him. It doesn't compare though when you've had better.

"There is just Vic and Andy left," Aaron says instead. "Your entire family and that's all that is left. Don't you love them?"

Robert doesn't answer, instead making a half-hearted excuse to go to bed. They walk around each other awkwardly while getting ready and it's not until Aaron's pushed Robert against the bathroom door, arm around his neck, mouths fused together, that he realises that he's been waiting for Robert to make a move. Robert doesn't, but he moves impossibly closer to Aaron and presses his arms closer around Aaron's waist.

They shush each other while they wank each other off, fondling through clothes and breathing heavily. It's a relief when Aaron finally slumps against Robert, pressing his cheeks against Robert's chest and Robert's hand coming up to gently hold the nape of his neck, breathing in and out in unison.

"Do you think we'll make the same mistake we did last time if I stay?" Robert whispers into his ear and Aaron shivers.

"Yes," he admits.

"Will it be worth it in the end?"

Aaron doesn't think - he already knows. "Yes."

Robert stays.

-  
-


	5. friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aaron dies - Robert grieves
> 
>  
> 
> Chapter specific warning: major character death

-

He sees it happen. 

He didn't make it happen, but he sees it. 

Aaron's face is bloody and he'll always remember having to wash off the blood at Casualty, Victoria having to rub the soap harder because Aaron's blood wouldn't wash off. It was dried and flaky and not even the colour of real living blood.

It's funny the things you remember. 

They were going to go to Australia for their ten year anniversary. Ten years the week after the funeral. All those years wasted on someone who left him. 

It hits him at strange times, having a walk, standing in the shower, pulling on a jumper. The rest of the time he is numb. 

The funeral is on a Tuesday, with the sun high on the sky, birds chirping happily while he carries the casket into the church, Adam on the other side. He's wearing a black shirt and a black hoodie, reminiscent of earlier days and while Chas doesn't understand it, she lets him grieve his own way.

He doesn't let anyone say anything about Aaron. Aaron would have hated the attention and in the end, being surrounded by everyone he's ever loved is what would have mattered the most. 

Robert buries him close to Jackson so they can keep each other company. Aaron would have wanted that too and Robert is glad that they can be united in dying too early and unfairly. At least Aaron won't be alone. He'll have to bring a pint to them both. 

Home Farm sits neglected while he struggles to get out of bed and it's only the thought of seeing Aaron's hard work go to waste that keeps him from abandoning it completely. It's their home, built on tears but ultimately on a love that transcended all of that. He wants to honour the farm and all it has given him. 

He just doesn't know how yet. 

He sees Aaron in the trees, in the flowers they planted one summer after having ruined all of Sam's hard work for a party. He feels it in the way he snipes at everyone and their useless help. He doesn't need anyone. 

He had someone and he's always the one left behind, having to deal with living on. He still wakes up at night with dried blood on his hands and he rubs at the phantom cuts he got having to smash through a window. 

Being the primary supporter of a person with a depression hasn't always been easy. But he educated himself eventually and became a person Aaron could rely on. He knew logically that Aaron would have hard times and maybe he thought that he knew how Aaron would go eventually. 

But no matter how many books you read or people you talk to, nothing really prepares you for burying the person you love most in the world. 

Aaron is dead and Robert is alone again after almost ten years of knowing his soulmate. Aaron rots in the ground while Robert does trivial things like breathing and talking and being generally alive. 

"Life is unfair," he tells his pint and Jackson who is always willing to listen. "But you know that I suppose."

He snorts at himself and quickly glances at the other fresher grave. 

"I never knew you, Jackson. But maybe the same worms that ate the flesh of your bones will eat his... Maybe not the exact same ones since they can't grow that old. But a distantly related cousin of the same worms... I might be moving into a terribly morbid territory. Take care of each other," he tells the silent grave and pours the second pint by the little stubborn bush Aaron planted years. 

Aaron was always stubborn, always sure in his opinions and almost always right. When his head was working properly, Robert could always count on thoughtful and good responses. Even when he didn't always feel right, he still tried to do better. 

There has never been a person Robert has admired more than the lad he caught stealing his car and the thought of having to spend the rest of his life visiting a gravestone instead of waking up beside Aaron is simply unbearable. 

So he doesn't turn his grief and anger inside like he has so many times before, but let's it out at a pricy shrink's practice. He's grown and become a better person and just because Aaron isn't around anymore.... he can't just let it all go to waste. Aaron wouldn't let him if he was alive. 

And that why he can live with himself. 

-  
-


	6. saturday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert has cancer. It ended up being a bit happier than originally thought

-

"There is nothing to worry about," Robert keeps telling him over and over again. For each time, Aaron looks a little bit less worried and a bit more settled with the idea that having cancer isn't a death sentence. 

Routine checks are important and because Aaron has to go to his regularly, Robert offers to go with him and that's how they find the little knot so early that he can't even feel its effects yet. But it's there and suddenly life gets a bit more intense and important. 

Their little house is still in remodel hell with Aaron's persistence of doing mostly everything without help. Robert likes that he wants to build a home from scratch - something that he created and fought for. It's not Home Farm or indeed any sort of splendid house at all, but it's the home he's built on blood and tears and seemingly endless fights and heartbreak. 

What is a little tumour compared to happiness?

He goes to see his solicitor anyway and makes all the important decisions so Aaron won't have to. It's the little things that when times comes he can rest easy, saying that he found the true meaning of life, he understood the secret ingredient. 

"I know you worry," Robert tells Aaron when they're sat outside the new doctor's office. 

"All right, cheers. Now you're making me feel like a right old nan," Aaron says and Robert's puts a hand on his bouncy leg. 

"Getting a more specialised doctor is a good thing," Robert says and Aaron's leg stops bouncing and he leans into Robert's side. "That means they know what's wrong with me. Everyone says that's a good thing." 

Aaron sighs and leans his head back against the wall, staring at the ceiling. 

"I'm going to fight this within every inch of my life," Robert promises. "And if that doesn't work I'll trick death. I've done it before." 

Aaron snorts in amusement. 

Robert knows he hates the hospital and all it means to him and he won't watch Aaron worry himself to death. That will kill him faster than this tumour ever will. 

"Do you want to marry me?" 

Robert stares gobsmacked at Aaron sitting across from him, plates almost empty from tea. 

Aaron looks like he doesn't quite believe the words came out of his mouth either. "I shouldn't have said that." 

"No, you can't take it back," Robert says because he understands why Aaron said it. 

"No, I mean I really shouldn't have said that," Aaron says worriedly.

"We need to talk about it," Robert comments and grabs Aaron's hand when he tries to get up. 

"Why? It was a mistake." 

Robert keeps a hold on Aaron and eventually Aaron relaxes and sighs, holding on tighter. 

"It won't mean anything," he says. 

"Of course it will," Robert says. 

"It didn't the last time you got married." 

"Last time was different," Robert says sincerely. "It will matter because it's you." 

"Don't say things like that when you don't mean it," Aaron says and he sounds resigned. 

"I can't spend my life reassuring you every time there is an obstacle," Robert says. "You have to trust me." 

Aaron takes it in, but the subject is closed for the near future and Robert knows that he is pulling the whole thing apart and putting it back together. 

There is a sort of urgency of knowing that at any moment you could worsen and die. He's always lived life with certain risks and with a certain addiction to feeling extremes. He's never wanted the quiet and the content. He's never preferred to sit at home with the telly on than going out and watching people be people. He hasn't changed just because there is a sort of almost death sentence hanging over his head. 

But loving Aaron is different and exiting all on its own. Relaxing is more relaxing with Aaron and wanting to get better is more important when someone is counting on you. There has been temptations because living with Aaron isn't without its difficulties and people have offered him easier ways to live, but none has stuck, not Katie or Sadie or Chrissie. And he gets why Aaron is worried. It makes sense. 

Getting married means nothing if Robert won't honour the commitment, cancer or not. Is he ready? Hasn't he committed already? Didn't he co-sign the house and buy half the furniture? Hasn't all his belongings and the decisions about his health already gone to Aaron? Isn't he married already in all but paper? 

And you can't just take a marriage proposal off the table. There has to be an answer. 

"I want to do it properly when we get married," Robert tells Aaron one day when they've gone to Leeds and are sitting at a café. "We shouldn't do the soppy speeches or anything. But we're sending out invitations and saving to go somewhere special for the honeymoon." 

Aaron stares at him stupidly. "Have you gone mental?" 

"Probably," Robert says with a shrug and watches a biker cut the red light. "I know it sounds like empty promises. But haven't we promised each other more?" 

Aaron gives him a tiny smile, eyes darkening even more.

"There is going to be a piece of paper if one of us gets hospitalised and let's be honest, that's a possibility. It should be about us." 

"It's not us though, is it?" Aaron says. "Can you imagine the two of us in suits 'till death us do part?" 

"Yes," Robert simply says and he suddenly wants it badly, the village looking on as mere spectators to the love he has for Aaron.

"There will be comments, snarky ones about fidelity," Aaron tells him and maybe it's a representation of his own securities. "They'll say you're just doing it because I was going to leave otherwise. They'll say horrible things." 

"There has always been comments. Why do they suddenly matter?" 

"Because they were right the last time you got married! You were carrying on behind Chrissie's back," Aaron explains and he doesn't raise his voice. He rarely does and sometimes that's when Robert knows he should be worried. 

"Aaron, this is something I want and clearly it's something you wanted too, before you panicked." 

Aaron sighs. "I didn't panic."

Robert gets up and holds out his hand, which Aaron finally grabs after having stared at it for a moment suspiciously. 

They go back to Emmerdale and reach The Woolpack at dinner time, the time of the day it's filled with most people. Robert holds his hand as they walk inside and gets down on one knee in front of everyone. 

"You're mental," Aaron comments and Robert grins widely. 

He feels a bit mental. "Aaron Livesy, I promise to be a dick about taking my pills and kick you when I sleep. I promise to be as greedy as I've always been and rile you up like that time you threw my phone out of the first floor window." 

Aaron snorts amused. 

"I promise that the only cheating I'll ever do will be this cancer thing," Robert continues and hears the surprised murmurs of the people in the pub. "Will you marry me despite all of that?" 

Aaron likes grand declarations and people who cares enough to do them. He especially likes when other people do it to each other. Not a lot of people have made the same kind of declarations Robert has for him and maybe that's why he'll say yes. 

"Well, when you put it that way," Aaron says and Robert surges up to kiss him. 

There is nothing like a bit of death and despair to put things into perspective and even though Robert swore he would never get married again after Chrissie, he wants Aaron more than some stupid principle. 

They won't get married because it's perfect or because they're perfect, but because despite all of the shit and muddy waters Robert found something special and he wants to keep it forever.

-  
-


	7. sunday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn sees them in the middles of an argument. Finn POV

-

He is just about to raise his voice and shout after Aaron when someone grabs Aaron's shoulder roughly and turns him around forcibly and into the parked car. 

It's Robert Sugden and by the scary-looking face he's giving Aaron they're fighting something awful. Which is a bit strange actually because he's always thought they were just good mates that's in business together. Why else would someone like Robert invest in Adam and Aaron's business? 

He can't hear a word of what they're saying, but it's passionate and angry with them both pushing at each other, like they're grabbing for dominance over each other. 

That is until Robert grabs Aaron's face and ducks down to press an open-mouthed kiss on Aaron's lips. Aaron stops struggling and responds instead, tilting his chin and responding exactly like a lover. 

"What the..." Finn states to himself and sees them part for air. Both breathing heavily together and suddenly he gets the sense that it's private and intimate, like it's a moment that no one should have witnessed. Robert presses a much softer kiss onto Aaron's forehead while Aaron's hands are clenched onto the lapels of his jacket. 

Finn pinches his nose and rubs at his eyes under his glasses just to make sure it's actually happening. 

Nope, they're still there. 

"Is this actually my life?" he asks himself and watches the two disentangle, Robert telling Aaron something that seems important by the way Aaron's shoulders fall. Finn wishes he could hear and maybe understand just a tiny bit of what they're saying. 

How long has it even been going on? 

He feels a bit fuzzy and decides to leave them well alone and meets Darren at Bar West he tries to put it out of his mind, this weird thing he's just seen, and concentrate on Darren. But it plays on his mind for days and he catches himself watching both Aaron and Robert every time they are remotely close for anything. 

He sees something every time. They're always watching each other, sliding by each other, touching accidentally, all the while Chrissie is none the wiser and the rest of the village also in the unknown. But Finn knows and he can't stop not knowing it. He's aware. 

He has to say something, but the thought of having an actual conversation with Robert Sugden about him possibly having an affair with a gay bloke doesn't sound all that appealing. So Aaron it is. 

"Can I get you a pint?" he asks one Tuesday and Aaron gives him the weirdest stare. 

"I don't fancy getting in the middle of you and your bloke," Aaron says sceptically. 

"What? No, Darren and I are fine," Finn says. "I just wanted to buy you a pint." 

"Right." 

Finn sighs and lowers his voice. "I saw you with Robert the other week, in Hotten." 

Aaron blanches. "I don't know what you think you saw..." 

"Kissing, up against a car." 

"Don't talk about it here," Aaron hisses. "Parking lot, two minutes." 

Finn nods and watches Aaron storm through the door behind the bar and he wonders yet again what Aaron has gotten himself into. Is Robert gay? He doesn't act gay. Then again neither does Aaron and he's plenty into blokes. On what scale is gay anyway? 

Aaron is leaning against his own car, arms crossed and chin raised. He watches Finn approach. 

"Isn't getting involved with straight blokes just the worst," Finn blurts out and it's such a random thing to say. He shudders. 

"It's complicated," Aaron sighs. 

"So he's gay then?" 

"Not really. He's not straight either though. There's been other blokes before me." 

"Why are you having an affair with a married man?" Finn asks and leans against the car beside Aaron, offering a bit of companionship. 

Aaron's shoulders are slumped, relaxing slightly with Finn's easy tone. He's learnt that Aaron doesn't react well to criticism unless it's said in a certain way and is still well likely to lash out. Finn isn't out to do anything. He just wants to talk, understand. 

"It's become so complicated, Finn," Aaron says dejected. 

"Do you love him?" Finn asks tentatively. 

"Sometimes I can't even remember why I like him, but yeah."

Finn contemplates Aaron's words in silence and wonders how it's come to that, how Robert and Aaron has had this major thing going on and if it's reached love, it's gone on for a while. 

"I saw you fighting," Finn says. "Badly. Don't let him manipulate you. Vic says Robert's really good at that sort of thing... With Andy and everything." 

Aaron laughs humourlessly. "I'm the one that got caught in an affair that's gone on since December... Yeah, I know that long. I know exactly what Robert can say and do, so I don't need you riling him up or nothing. He'll catch on you know otherwise. He won't be pleasant about it." 

"Why would you get yourself caught up in that?" 

"Why are you dating someone with HIV? It's love, innit? Flaming love and all that." 

They stare at each other, before Finn finally reaches out to touch Aaron's shoulder. Aaron doesn't flinch away and Finn pulls him into a quick hug. 

"Take care of yourself," he says and he means it. "If you need to talk you can always count on me." 

Aaron gives him a strained smile. "Probably not." 

"Yeah, but you could and I won't say anything." 

Aaron leaves and Finn is left staring after him and he wonders why Aaron's warned him off Robert, wonders what Aaron knows about Robert that no one else does. On the other hand when you're having an affair, Finn doesn't imagine the best sides of people come out to play. Isn't that that whole reason someone cheats in the first place? 

His head hurts. He's got enough drama of his own. He doesn't need Aaron's as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im actually kinda proud of myself for actually sticking through this. It's been fun and interesting trying to find the best prompt out of about 11 and delving into ficlet writing. 
> 
> To fans of I'm like a rubber band, something is coming. 
> 
> Love Syd

**Author's Note:**

> new ficlet every day this week. i'm found on tumblr as reinacadeea as well. feedback is always welcome


End file.
